Through Cat Eyes
by ChelseaXNicoleX
Summary: Aria Gilbert had been away from home for 5 years. She had no idea that her family is involved in the supernatural until she comes home. And who is Klaus and why does he keep bothering her? (slight crossover with X-men) Starts season 3, episode 5.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Aria Gilbert

Age: 21

Portrayed by: Megan Fox

Family:

Jenna Gilbert (aunt)

Jeremy Gilbert (brother)

Elena Gilbert (sister)

John Gilbert (uncle)

cgi/set?id=147789431

Chapter 1: The Reckoning

Life is never easy, I learned if the hard way. I grew up in a small town, Mystic Falls, and things were simple, normal even. But there was a darkness lurching around the corner, waiting for the right moment to pull you in and consume you. The darkness had gotten to my parent, as well as all of the founding families in that town. But it wasn't their fault, it was our ancestors who were at fault. I didn't gain that information until three months ago, thanks to my Uncle John. Before he passed. But that's not important, what is, is that my family was in danger. And I'm not about to stand by and watch everything and everyone I love burn. So here I was, five years after leaving Mystic Falls, standing right outside of the Grill. I had left Mystic Fall after my 16 birthday because the darkness had finally gotten to me. But not in the way most expected, powers I had no control over appeared. I had become a different type of supernatural, I was a mutant. Uncle John had though I was a witch, but I had no control of elements and no one in the Gilbert line was ever a witch. Then I had found out my mother had an affair, my siblings were only my half-siblings. Oddly enough, my father was okay with it. After my 16 birthday I had left Mystic Falls and had gone to New York to a school there. The school was for mutant just like me, people who had a different gene in them that caused this power. When I arrived at the school I had assumed that everyone would have the same power as me, but I soon learned that no power was the same in others. Being at the school not only helped me control my power but it also helped me find my birth father. He was the one to help me with my power because it was so similar to his, and it brought up alot of questions. That's when we found out the truth. Logan, my father, became very protective over me and would hardly allow me out of his sight. And that's when I met my uncle, Creed. Both brothers had very identical powers and that passed one to me. Thanks to my father I had to abilities of superhuman strength, agility,stamina and reflexes. Plus regenerative healing factor and longevity (long life span). The oddest part of my abilities is that my nails will grow by will and turn to claws, as well as my pupils will split just like a cats.

But that's enough about my past. Now here I stood, in front of the Grill. I planned on going to the house, but I was hungry and didn't think there was enough food at the house to feed me. Pushing my sunglasses up and into my hair, I pushed the door to the Grill open and walked in. My heels clicked with every step, and I notice the place slightly busy. Not too many people were there, but enough so that the workers were busy. Not wanting to wait for a table, I made my way to the bar and notice a person sitting there. The person was slouched over the counter, they had pitch black hair and a leather jacket on. Making my way over I picked a seat one way from the person. Taking my seat I watched as the bartender came up to me.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"A rum and a coke, please." I replied back, pulling out my I.D. and a five dollar bill from my back pocket. The bartender raised an eyebrow at me.

"Little early to be drinkin' don't you think?"

Now it was my turn to raise my brow. Leaning forward slightly I replied back.

"Your point? You want my money or no?"

The man shrugged before reaching for my money.

"Drinks on me." came a voice. Looking to my right I saw a man. His eyes were a sharp blue, his black hair hung in his eyes slightly. The man looked at me briefly before addressing the bartender.

"Her drinks on me. Don't worry about it." the man spoke again, his voice taking an a strange tone. The bartender nodded before turning away and getting my drink. I turned from watching the bartender and looked back at the man. He smirked at me before taking a sip from his own drink.

"Thank you." I said. The man set his drink down and smirked at me again.

"No problem. You just passing through?" he asked. Shaking my head I thanked the bartender when he placed my drink on the bar.

"No, I actually grow up here and am moving back." I said simply.

"Ah, well let me be the first to welcome you back," he said. "I'm Damon." he held his hand out.

"Aria." I replied back, placing my hand in his.

After finishing up at the Grill I made my way towards the house. Pulling my in my car, I noticed nothing had really changed from when I left. The house and the neighboring housed all still looked the same. Smiling slightly to myself I turned the car off before making my way to the door. Since I didn't have a key anymore I resorted to knocking. Knocking on the door, I waited from someone to come. No more than a minute later the door swung out and revealed my little brother. He stood there, confused.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Frowning slightly, I tried to remind myself that no one knew I was coming and the fact that I hadn't really talked to anyone in the five years I was come.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your older sister?" I smirked. Jeremy's eyes widened before a smile broke out on his face.

"Aria?!"

Nodding my head I opened my arms as he pulled me into a hug. It was nice finally getting to hold my little brother again. He squeezed me tightly before letting go.

"I can't believe your here! Come on!" he pulled me into the house as I laughed. Closing the door behind us I looked around the house. Still nothing had changed, except for a few new photos on the walls.

"I'm so happy your here, Aria." Jeremy said as he looked down at me. Even with Jeremy being only 17 he was a few inches taller than me. Even with me wearing heels.

"It's really good to see you Jer." I smiled at him. He grinned back and opened his mouth to say some.

"Jeremy? Who was at the door?"

Turning towards the stairs I saw Elena standing at the top. She looked at me with confusion before looking to Jeremy. I show to questioning look she was giving him and it made me smile.

"Hello, little sister." I smirked. Her head snapped to me, he brown eyes widened.

"Aria!"

Elena flew down the stairs and tackled me. I laughed as I grained my balance, keeping the both of us up right. I hugged Elena, happy to finally be home.

"I've missed you guys." I said. Elena pulled away from me and smiled.

"We've missed you too."

I looked over to Jeremy to see him smiling as well. I turned back to Elena and noticed she was only a few inched shorter than me.

"Happy late birthday." I said. Elena laughed and hugged me again.

"This is definitively the best present ever."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not your present!" I laughed along with Jeremy. Elena pulled away.

"With you here. I don't need any gifts." she said seriously. Sticking my tongue out at her I replied.

"Too bad."

Jeremy laughed at us before turning to the kitchen.

"You want anything Aria?"

"No, thanks Jer." I said. Looking at Elena again I smiled.

"So, how long are you staying?" she questioned.

"Not to sure yet. A week, two weeks, forever? I'm not too sure yet." I smirked. Her eyes widened again before she smiled.

"Your staying for good?"

Nodding at her, I had to catch her again before me ended up on the floor.

Elena had told me tonight was the annual Senior Prank night and I offered to go along with me. I was surprised when she actually wanted me to come with. At around 6 Elena had left and I promised to be at the school around 7 after I finished unpacking. I was surprised to see that Jenna and everyone had left my room open. I was expecting to see an office there but was glad to see my room was untouched. I ended up only hanging my clothes in the closet before making my way to the high school. Driving up there I parked as close to it as I dared before making my way into the school. As I walked in I hear a bunch of snapping in the distance. Narrowing my eyes I decided to checked that out before going to find Elena. Walking down the hallways, my heels clinked with every step, I quickly made it to a class room. Walking up behind a tall blond man in gym short I peered into the room. A blonde girl, a blacked haired man, a dark skinned girl and Elena all stood in the room. I smiled when I realized who everyone was.

"Whoa, what happened here?" I laughed. Everyone jumped and looked towards me.

"Oh man! We're busted!" Caroline groaned.

"Not quite." I smiled and winked.

"Who are you?" Tyler Lockwood demeaned. I gasped dramatically before answering.

"Does no one remember me?"

Elena tried to hide me laugh but was mostly unsuccessful. I winked at me before mock glaring at everyone.

"I've only been gone for a couple of years." I hinted. Bonnie and Caroline gasped.

"Aria!?"

Smiling at them I tapped my nose, indicating to them they were right. After everyone had gotten over their shock, Elena and I made our way down the hall towards a different class room. I stopped to watch as Tyler gave instructions to other teens and laughed. I remembered my prank night, me and my friends had super glued a stool to our chemistry teachers wall. Priceless. I turned away from them and watched as Elena opened a set of doors before going through them. I continued down the hall and followed Elena. I opened to doors and noticed to Elena was no where to be found. Narrowing my eyes and I looked around and still didn't spot here.

"Elena?" I called out. Silence greeted me. Glaring into the darkness I started down the hallway with a bad feeling in my stomach. I made my way towards the gym and as about to open to doors when I looked in. There stood Elena, a frightened look on her face, and three other people. Two men and a female. The other girl had her foot in the air and was having trouble staying balanced. I watched confused, what the hell was going on? Not wanting to make anything worse I moved away from the door and looked from another way into the gym.

I ended up on one of the support beams in the gym and watched the scene. The girl still had her foot in the air was the losing balance and fast. I didn't know why she had her foot up but I was guessing if she dropped her foot, something bad was going to happen.

"Keep it up." the blonde man said with a British accent. If this were a different situation, I would probably have fallen in love. The man was for better words gorgeous. He had start blonde hair, blue eyes, and a British accent. What more could a girl want?

"Where is Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena demanded.

Stefan? Who the fuck is Stefan?

"Stefan's on a time out." the man said shortly. Suddenly the doors open and Bonnie walked through followed by Matt.

"Bonnie. get out of here!" Elena warned. I felt my muscles tense up with the warning. The man moved faster than to human eye could see, but I was able to keep up. He appeared behind Bonnie.

"Ah,I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." the man smirked. He looked over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." the girl, Dana, dropped her foot and fell into Chad.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" the man stated more than questioned.

What the hell is he talking about? Elena was never dead!

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie glared.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And sine you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." he stated.

Again, the doors swung open and this time a tall blonde walked through dragging Tyler. Tyler struggled to get the blonde off of him.

"Get off of me!" he growled.

"Hush now." the woman said in a British accent. The woman dragged Tyler to the man and stood beside him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning... she can be quite mean." the man smiled.

The woman, Rebekah, glared at him slightly before smiling.

"Don't be an ass." before shoving Tyler towards the man.

The man grabbed Tyler and smirked at his sister.

"Leave him alone!" Elena hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to make this very simple..." the man stated before walking in between Elena and Bonnie, dragging Tyler the whole way. He stopped a few feet away from the group before turning towards them. I couldn't see what was happening anymore so I quickly moved to a beam closer. The beam I landed on was slightly to the right from the man but it gave me a better look at things. And a better chance at stopping this situation faster.

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually," he continues. Werewolves, vampires, hybrids? Really?! Elena can't hang out with normal people?! The man bit into his wrist before shoving it to Tyler's mouth. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." he stated. He pulled his wrist way from Tyler before placing them around his head. Dread filled me, he was going to snap Tyler's neck! My muscles tensed as I prepared myself, there was no way I was going to allow Tyler or anyone to die tonight.

"And for Tyler's sake... you better hurry." the man finished. Pushing myself from the beam I twisted in the air. I landed from the man and Tyler, my back to the others. Gasped filled the air and I crouched to the ground. My brown hair falling in front of my face, hiding my eyes. I glared and the man as he continued to hold Tyler. A growl filled the silence, and I stood up. My looked up, my hair falling away from my face, and my green eyes pierced into the man's blue ones. Tyler's eyes widened and so did the man's for a brief second. I knew exactly what they were seeing, my eyes had turned into to feline like ones. My upper lip pulled up and let out another growl.

"I suggest, you let Tyler go."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back... again. I know I have a tendency to not finish stories and I'm really sorry about that. But I hope I can actually finish this story. I'm actually finding that I like writing this story and following the plot line, I always find myself thinking that following the plot is more of a chore rather than something fun to do. But I really do like this so far and I hope that I can actually finish a story for once. I would also really like it if you guys would help me too, I'd really like reviews. Not so I know people are reading my story but so I know how I can improve. Tell me if you like it, tell me what I need to change, give me ideas. Anything would be great.

But anyways, I decided to write a Vampire Diaries story because I love Klaus and I don't think he gets the love he deserves. I want Klaus to fall in love with a strong female. And a lot of stories are that but I want him to fall in love with a female that's not afraid of a fight. I was my character to basically be a female Klaus, just not evil. Not that I think Klaus is evil... I'm getting off track. ANYWAYS, I've read a lot of great stories with a strong female. One I really like and am reading is The Veil Between Love and Hate by jackalope21. Read it, it's so good!

Please read and review. I want to know if you like my character and if I'm portraying everyone right. Thanks guys and enjoy. By the way, I'm going to try and update once a week. But with school I don't really know how that's going to go but we'll see. I'm only adding this short one because I started it right after uploading the first chapter and though you guys might like to see what happens. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2:

The staring contest between the man and I continued. I refused to allow this man to hurt Tyler or anyone else is the room. No one moved, the silence was deafening.

"And who are you, love?" the man questioned. His eyes never straying from mine. I could feel the animal in me clawing to get out. The animal was begging for a fight, something that I had gotten from my father.

"The girl whose going to kick your ass if you don't release Tyler." I growled. I could feel my nails starting to grow. They burned slightly but I was so used to it I didn't even recognize it. The man glared at my statement and pulled Tyler closer to him.

"Watch your mouth girl." he growled.

"Or what?" I taunted. He continued to glare.

"I don't have time you this." he stated. Everything moved in slow motion, I could see his arms tighten. I could see his fingers gripping the side of Tyler's jaw tighter, I saw Tyler's eyes widen in fear. I rushed forward and drop kicked the man. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet in a crouch. The man flew back, his grip on Tyler fell away. The man skid across the floor, half way across the gym. Tyler landed on the ground a few feet away from me, he landed there for a second before getting up. Everything was dead silent for a second, every one processing what just happened, before some one moved.

"You bitch!" came the woman behind me. I felt more than hear the air around me change, letting me know the woman was going to attack. I whipped my self around and kick my leg out. The woman, Rebekah, was moving too fast to try and stop herself. Her face connected with my heel and she was sent flying into the gym doors. I dropped my leg and watched as she connect with the doors and flew into the hallway. A smirk made it's way to my lips before I was grabbed from behind. Due to me dealing with Rebekah I had missed the man getting up and flashing towards me. I was pulled backwards and was then thrown back. I then slid on my back until I came to a stop. Growling to myself, I picked myself up and started into stormy blue eyes.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, love." the man hissed. I glared before smirking.

"No but you do remind me of someone."

"And who would that be?" the man smirked back.

"Oh what's his name," I said out loud, making it seem like I was thinking. The man's smirk grew.

"Hold on, it's on the tip of my tongue." I taunted. I crossed my arms and placed a finger on my chin. "Lena, help me out here. He's the villain from that Disney movie we like as kids." I stated. I saw the smirk fall from the man's face and he glared at me. I heard a few laughs coming from the others.

"Don't-" the man started.

"Shh! I'm trying to think!" I continued. I could tell the man was starting to lose his patience and that's what I was counting on. I snapped by fingers.

"Gaston! That's it!" I proclaimed. The man seemed to snap.

"Enough! I'm done with your games!"

"Oh come on," I fake pouted at him. That seemed to irritate him even more.

"I'm the Original Hybrid, you will do well to remember that." he growled. I mock glared back at him.

"Maybe you remind me of Dr. Facilier. Ya know, cause he had that whole boogeyman thing going." I smiled at him. That seemed to set him off and he launched himself at me. I rushed forward and we locked up. This demonic face looked back at me and we locked up with one another. Black veins appeared and his eyes turned back but had a yellow ring going around. He growled so I growled right back. Getting sick of this little match, I shot my leg out and kick him. He loosened his grip and that gave me the chance I needed. I pushed him back but he gained his footing back easily. Then his legs shot out and kick my leg, my leg buckled and I dropped down to my knee. He pushed me down, trying to gain the upper hand but I wan't about to back down now. I growled and started to push back up, the man seemed surprised by the strength I had. I got myself back to both feet and started using more strength. The man started to skid back before he started to use more strength. We both growled at one another before I whipped him around and into the gym wall. He slammed into it and fell to the floor, I rushed at him but he was faster. He got up and rushed at me, he shoved me back and I flew into the bleachers. But I grab hold of his hand and he came with. We slammed into the bleachers and ended up destroying more than half of them. But than didn't stop us from beating to hell out of each other. I straddled him and started throwing punches, then he overpowered me and started doing the same. This continued for a while before I kicked him off and into the air. He landed in the middle of the gym and I stood up. We watched each other both more than ready to continue fighting.

"I have to say love, you can put up a fight." he smirk, his lip and brow bloody.

"I could say the same, just without the love part." I shot back. My lips was bloody as well, plus my ribs hurt like a bitch but thanks to my mutation I was healing quickly. The man grinned back at me.

"Ready from round 2?" I questioned, ready to send him through a wall.

"Of course, love." was his reply. Both of us we ready to lunge that the other when suddenly.

"Enough!" Rebekah was back, and had Tyler. My eyes widened, no I was not about to let her kill him. I rushed at her but was tackled. The man landed on me and prevented me from saving Tyler. Rebekah quickly snapped Tyler's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So the whole updating once a week things isn't really working. I'm too excited and into writing that I've spent the better part of today working on this chapter. I finished this episode and though you guys might like to read it! And I apologize for any grammar or misspelled words, I'm using WordPad instead of Microsoft Word, this is because my free trail ended last month and I'm a broke mother F. But I'll make do with what I have!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed my story. Thank you so much, it means alot to know help like what I have so far. And special thanks to ****Jana for reviewing! You have no idea how happy I was to see those reviews! And I'm not too sure if I'll keep Kol alive... sorry if you like him and don't want to see him die. I don't want to write his dead, but it's still a while away. More than likely because I like Kol, he will be staying alive. I'm not too sure just yet but I'm like 60% sure I will keep him... We'll just have to wait and see. Anyways! Thank you guys and please review some more. It makes my day, literally. I'm was so excited to read the reviews I had. :) thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries... I want to but I can't. And I don't own Klaus. :( only thing I do own is my OC.**

Chapter 2: part 2

"NOOO!"

The scream pierced through the silent room, everyone too shocked to even move. My body froze as I watched Tyler's lifeless body hit the floor. Nothing else processed in my brain except that Tyler was dead. He was dead and there was nothing I could do to save him. I continued to stare, it almost didn't seem real. I couldn't stand to see him like this. A mighty roar ripped its way from my throat, my body started to shake. The animal wanted blood, and it wanted blood now. But the human side of me had too much control and pushed my blood lust aside. My legs pushed off the floor and into the gut of the man still on top of me. I kicked him off of me, rolled to my feet and headed towards Tyler. I fell to my knees before him, it was so surreal. How? How had this happened? The reality of this didn't connect in my head, there was just no way. He was just a kid. Everyone stood around Tyler's body, Elena and Matt were breathing heavily. I just sat in shock, how could I have let this happen? How was I not fast enough, or strong enough? I'm not sure how much time passed, but it must not have been long.

"He killed him." Matt said what everyone wanted to say. I finally looked from Tyler to look at everyone. Elena was pacing, the only one even moving.

"He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena stated. Klaus, that's the man's name. I looked over at him and saw that he was on the bleachers. Well the part that wasn't destroyed. He stood up along with Rebekah, they both started walking towards us.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition, Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold onto Elena for safe-keeping." he smirked and grabbed hold of Elena's arm. I shot up, grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Elena.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I growled. He glared at me and I did the same back. I let my eyes flash for a second. Letting go of Klaus' wrist I pulled Elena away from him. I heard the gym doors open again, and looked to see that Bonnie and Matt leave. As they left, Rebekah spoke up.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much pettier."

I glared at her and hissed. How dare this blonde bimbo insult my sister.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus told more than asked. Rebekah smiles tauntingly at Elena before walking away. She walked over to Tyler, grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the gym. I glared at her action, couldn't she just pick him up and carry him? Even if he's dead, he's still a person. Klaus made closer to us.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing." he almost chuckles. I looked over my shoulder at him and glared, before taking Elena over to Chad and Dana. Elena crouches down to the couple while I leaned against the wall. Klaus took a seat on the bleachers again, before looking out into space. I looked away from him and stared at the destroyed bleachers. I started to think back to how many of this started, how did Elena get caught up in any of this?

"Aria." came Elena's voice. I tore my gaze away from the bleachers and looked back at Elena. I saw the concern and the confusion on her face.

"How were you able to fight of Klaus?" she questioned. I stared at her for second before opening my mouth.

"I'm a mutant." I said shortly.

"Mutant?" she questioned.

"Yes, a mutant. There's a gene out of place in my DNA. This causes powers, or mutations, to appear." I explained.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes. I couldn't control my power. I need to learn how to use it. So mom and dad sent me to New York, to a school with people like me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't want you to get mixed up in it. But I see you've gotten yourself mixed up in something worse." I smiled at her, trying to tease. Elena smiled weakly back.

"You could say that." she mumbled.

Suddenly the gym doors flow open and a male came walking out. Elena look up and her eyes widened.

"Stefan..."

The man, Stefan, looked at Elena briefly before looking at Klaus.

"Klaus." he said.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus mumbled. Stefan moved closer to Klaus and stopped in front of him.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said. Elena took a step forward and I inched closer to her.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan said. I narrowed my eyes at him. Elena means nothing? I'll rip his throat out.

"Fair enough," Klaus smirked. He stood up and stalked towards Chad and Dana. "Let's drink on it. Kill them." he pointed at Chad and Dana. Stefan didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus demanded. Stefan inched forward.

"No! Stefan, don't." Elena spoke up. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." suddenly Klaus backhands Elena. Elena screamed before hitting the floor.

"Elena!" I yelled. I raced towards her, I knelt down and grabbed her shoulder. She placed a hand on her cheek and winced. I lifted her up and glared at Klaus. That's when I noticed Klaus had Stefan by his neck.

"Stop fighting." Klaus said.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus stated.

"Don't... Don't..." Stefan whispered.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus said to him. Klaus released Stefan and he just stood there. He had this blank look in his eyes.

"No... Stefan." Elena breathed.

"Now kill them, Ripper." Klaus commanded. Stefan listened, his eyes turned that demonic red-black and the black veins appeared. He stood for a second before rushing at Dana. He ripped into her throat and started to drink. Elena let out a gasp, I pulled her behind me and made sure she was safe. Stefan drops Dana and stares at the body. Elena was shaking behind me, I took a few steps behind and put space between us and the two vampires. I could already tell nothing good was going to happen.

Stefan then attacked Chad and started to drain him. Klaus approached us and watched. He smirked at Stefan before looking at Elena.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species had become such a broody lot." Klaus smirked. He had this evil look in his eyes.

"No. You did this to him." Elena snarled and glared.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus almost laughed. I scuffed at the statement and looked back to see Stefan drop Chad's now dead body hit the floor. Stefan whipped his face and look at us. I could see he regretted what he had done, but there was no taking it back now. Just then Rebekah stormed in.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus questioned his sister. Rebekah stormed over to him.

"She had my necklace. Look." she thrust a phone into his hand. He started at the picture of a moment.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus looks up at Stefan.

"Where... is it?" Rebekah addressed Elena who was still behind me.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena told them. Rebekah glared at Elena.

"You're lying!" she accused. She sped towards us, I moved to intercept her but she back handed me and I was sent flying. She bit into Elena's neck and Elena starts screaming. I jumped to me feet and was about to tackled the vampire when Klaus pulled her off of my sister.

"Knock it off!" Klaus yelled in Rebekah's face.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah yelled back. Klaus let out a sigh before turning towards Elena. He placed his finger tips to his lip before crouching down to Elena.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." he said in a soft tone. This surprised me, he was almost being sweet. Elena had her hand to her throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm telling the truth, Katherine stole it." Elena said weakly. Klaus sighed again.

"Katerina. Of course." he said before standing up. Everyone watched him.

"Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things easier a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing things the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus made his way over to the wall, kicking plastic cups on his way. He slammed his hand against the wall and a buzzer went off. A time appeared on the basket ball board.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by them, I want you to feed again." Klaus walked over to Stefan and look him in the eyes. "Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus smirked over at Elena. My eyes widened and I stared at Stefan, she had his shocked look on his face.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena exclaimed.

"No one leaves." Klaus yelled, both him and Rebekah making their way out of the gym. "If she tires to leave, fracture her spine."

With that Klaus left us to watch the count down.

Watching the clock decrease was torture, there was nothing I could do at the moment. Stefan wasn't looking control and there was no way Elena would forgive me if I attacked him, not with out cause. So I waited, every minute waned my control as did Stefan's. He paced, he tried putting as much space between Elena and I as possible. I was glad he didn't question why I was here or who I am. But it doesn't surprise me that he didn't, he needed to be in control. Or I might just end up taking his head off. 6 minutes were left on the clock.

"Caroline's dad!" Elena suddenly exclaimed. She had a towel to her throat. "Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did. Maybe it's possible." Elena tried.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." Stefan paced and said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Stefan, you can control this. When the buzzer goes off, just... just drink form me." Elena tried to reason. I growled at that.

"No, no he won't. You saw what he did to them, Elena." I spoke up and pointed to the bodies.

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper. A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down..." he yells and points to the clock. "I'm going to a have to feed on you. And you want to know to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." he ends his rant.

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena agrues.

"Why, because I love you?"

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena was almost to tears.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I own you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I so much as get near your... You are dead."

"No, you won't. Because if you so much as take a step towards my sister when that buzzer goes off," I glared. Stefan looked at me, and I walked over to him. Stopping when I was no more than a feet in front of him I continued. "you won't me know as ripper anymore. I will, I'll rip your head clean of your shoulder." I snarled. Stefan took a step back and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Aria," Elena breathed. I continued to glare at the vampire before moving to Elena.

The timer was only down to seconds now. Stefan was losing control and fast.

"Elena, you're going to have to run." Stefan breathed. He fell to the ground and was breathing hard. Sweat poured off of him.

"But Klaus said that if I run..."

"I know what he said, but if you stay it won't matter. Elena, please, please,please. Elena there's no other way." Stefan fourced out.

"There-"

"Elena, go!" I yelled. She started shocked at me. I stood in front of her, facing sideways so I could both Stefan and Elena.

"Aria, I..." Elena started to argue.

"Go, Elena. Arguing is not going to save him. Run, run and don't look back. I'll stop him." I said before the buzzer went off. Stefan gasped, Elena stood in shock, I prepared myself for a fight. Stefan growled before lunging at Elena. She screams. I grab Stefan by the throat and slammed him down.

"GO!" I yelled. Elena didn't need to be told twice. She ran out of the gym, leaving Stefan with me. Stefan leaped up and tried for the door, I grabbed the back of his shirt and whipped him back. He hit the opposite wall and growled. His eyes turned again and he rushed for me. I was prepared for him to hit me, not ti run out the door. I followed quickly chased after him, I shoved him into lockers. He continued on his way, barely phased by my actions. I growled before kneeing him in the stomach. He groaned and bent over. I grabbed him by his throat and dragged him into the cafeteria. I slammed him into a table and stood in front of the door. He snarled and got up, his demonic face faded for a second then he noticed a broom. He grabbed it, snapped it in half and stared at it. I though he was going to use it against me, but he shoved it into his stomach instead. The doors open, Klaus walked in with Elena.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. And of course this beauty right here." he winked at me. I growled. "Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus sat on one of the tables.

"No!" Stefan yelled.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus tired to persuade. He got off the table and walked towards Stefan.

"No!" Stefan tired again.

"You're strong." Klaus commented, he reached from the makeshift stake and pulled it out. He dropped it to the floor.

"But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off." Klaus demanded. I looked at the stake and back at Klaus. I didn't even think about it before I rushed forward. I grabbed the stake and moved towards Klaus. He turned around and grabbed my wrist. He glared at me and I glared back.

"You just don't seem to learn, love." he said slowly. I growled and tried to move me hand, but Klaus was faster. He knocked the stake from my hand, grabbed me by my throat and throw me back. My body connect with the wall, my head slammed back. My body fell, hit the ground and I could see my vision start to fade. The last thing I heard was Elena yelling for me, before I passed out.

When I woke up I was still in the cafeteria, only this time alone. Groaning as I sat up, I realized Elena wasn't here.

"Elena?" I called out. Nothing.

"Elena!?" When silence greeted me I shoot down the hall. It seems had if no one what here until I came across Caroline and Tyler.

"Caroline! Where is Elena?" I demanded. Caroline looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Aria? Where have you been?" she questioned.

"Doesn't matter, where is Elena?" I asked again.

"The hospital." Tyler answered.

"Hospital?!" I yelled. I didn't wait for their reply, I was already out of the building. I ran all the way to the hospital. I ran as fast as I could and was soon in the parking lot. I stopped. There stood Klaus and Damon, the man I had meet at the bar. Klaus look over Damon's shoulder and smirked at me.

"Ah, come to join the party, love?"

Damon turned around and saw me.

"You?" I ignored him and glared at Klaus.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. She's just making a donation." he laughed. I snarled and rushed at him. I grabbed Klaus by the front of his shirt and slammed him onto the nearest car. My eyes flashed and stayed.

"I'm sick of you and you're fucking games! Now hand over my sister and maybe, just maybe I won't claw those pretty blue eyes of your's out." I threatened, my nails growing.

"It that a threat, love?" Klaus' tone turned dark.

"It's a promise."

Klaus smirked before pushing me off him. Damon then flashed towards Klaus. Klaus slammed Damon into a car and was about plunge his hand in Damon's chest before Damon said something.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikeal?" he asked. Klaus stopped and stared down at Damon. I used this distraction and rushed inside of the hospital to find Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I know that I haven't updated in awhile. I know, I'm a bitch. But the reason I have not updated was because I recently moved and the move sucked. Plus school, school comes first and I've been doing that. I haven't had time to sit down and write, and I really want to do that. Thankful my spring break is next week, so I might be able to get a few chapters in for you us. Thank you all for sticking with me.**

**This is not the whole chapter, I'm just updating this because you guys are baring with me. Let me know what you think about it and ask me any questions you might have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own Aria.**

Chapter 3: Smells Like Teen Spirit

tvd/set?id=147836181

Elena and I stopped by the Salvotore house before going home that night. Damon had comforted Elena and then Stefan showed up. He had said that Elena and I were under his protection. Not sure why I was under his protection when I repeated slammed him into lockers the previous night but it meant nothing to me. Elena and I ended up back at home around midnight. Elena went straight to her room, saying she was tired but she tossed and turned all night. I laid in bed for a while, letting my mind run wild. I thought about the whole night, how everything went from good to bad in only a span of a few hours. I thought about watching Tyler dying, about Elena being in danger and lastly Klaus. My thoughts seemed to travel back to him no matter how hard I tired to push him out of my mind. There was something about him that kept me wondering, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Finally around 2 am I fell into a dreamless sleep.

5 o'clock rolled by and I heard movement in the house. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I still felt tired but with years of getting up at odd hours of the night allowed me to function on only a few hours of sleep. I tossed the covers off of my and walked out of my bedroom. My room was next to Elena's so when I walked out I saw her greeting a man. My guess was Mr. Alaric Saltzman, from what I've heard he was Jenna's boyfriend. Elena greeted him but he pressed a hand to his forehead and started down the stairs. I raised my eye brow and him and looked at Elena.

"Well someone isn't a morning person." I said. Elena smiled weakly at me.

"I think he's hungover." she stated. I shrugged and started down the stairs, Elena followed close behind.

"So what are you doing up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning?" I questioned my sister.

"Alaric is going to train me to defend myself against vampires." she stated. I looked over my shoulder at her as we made our way to the kitchen. Alaric was brewing a pot of coffee and was rubbing his temple as we entered.

"Seems reasonable." I said. I grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it. A cigerrate would have been more ideal but coffee would work, for the moment.

"You want to come with?" Elena asked. I sipped my coffee and looked at her.

"You're more than welcome to come, Aria." I heard Alaric say. I looked over at him,

"He knows who I am and you and Jeremy didn't?!" I joked. Elena smiled, this time it reached her eyes. Alaric chuckled and left the kitchen.

"Serious, so you want to come with?" Elena questioned. I shrugged and placed my coffee mug on the counter.

"Sure, what time you guys leaving?"

"10 minutes."

"What?!" I screeched. "I'm not leaving the house looking think this!" I yelled, pointing to my pajamas. Elena smiled at me.

"Well you better get changed." Glaring at my sister, I rushed up the stairs to change.

20 minutes later, Elena, Alaric and I were in the middle of the woods. Alaric had set up a dummy and was teaching Elena how to use this strange stake sleeve thing. I wasn't paying attention when Alraic said what it was. I sat on a low branch by the pair and was smoking my first cigerrate of the day. The nixitone filled my lungs and burned slightly. My healing power kicked in every time I exhale and healed my lungs from the smoke. The one nice thing, among other things. about my healing was that I still got a small buzz of the cigerrate. But I never lasted long.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." Alaric explained to Elena.

"Easy enough." Elena mumbled. I smirked to myself. Easy as pie Elena.

Elena then tries to punch the dummy. She succeeded in punching it but not ejecting the stakes.

"That's weird." she said.

She tries again. She pulls her arm back and punched the dummy. Again no stakes. I could see that she was getting frustrated and she started to hit the device.

"Must be jammed or something."

"You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones." Alaric stated. I smirked at that, Alaric reminded me of my father at that moment. He was being blunt and honest with Elena, something she needed.

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." she said weakly. The start to move away from the dummy and I took that as we were leaving. I jumped down from the branch and walked away. That's when Alaric pulled something from his pocket.

"You know what this is?" it was directed towards Elena.

"A vervain grenade. I've used one before." Elena stated.

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." Alaric then pulled the pin from the grenade, then throw it to Elena.

"Surprise."

"Oh my god!" Elena yelled. I watched everything happen, I knew I could have taken the weapon from Elena and gotten it away from her but I also knew Elena need to learn this for herself. It was time for Elena to learn how to defend herself, without the help of others. Because the day would come that Elena won't have anyone there to save her. I then to my leave and headed into the forest. After leaving Elena, I decided to head to the Salvatore house. Why? Because I was bored and I was hoping to get free alcohol. Getting to the house I walked right in, no use knocking when they would hear me coming. I opened the door and walked in, I saw Damon standing at the foot of the stairs as well as two body's laying at his feet. Noticing that they weren't breathing I knew they were dead, did that bother me? Not really. I've seen more dead bodies in my life than I care to remember.

"Nice rug." I stated. Damon looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. I shrugged and made my way further into the house. I saw that Mr. douche vampire was sitting on the couch and a bunch of girls were on the floor, playing twister. Said vampire saw me and smirked.

"Aria, come to play?" he almost laughed.

"Nope, just for the alcohol." I stated and walked into the library. I spotted the bourbon and poured myself a glass before walking back to the fryer. Damon appeared in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded. I stared at him.

"Getting a drink."

"No, I don't think so." he said before grabbing my glass. I gaped at him, no! That was mine! I stared at him with wide eyes. I let my eyes grow big, much like a Puss's from Shrek. I stared at him for a minute.

"Please?" I asked, my voice getting soft and sweet. Damon looked at me and groaned.

"Fine! Take it." he said while thrusting the drink at me. My eyes went back to normal and I smirked. Works every time.

"Just, stop looking at me like that." he grumbled. I laughed and sipped my drink. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Damon groaned before walking towards it.

"What is this, the hall of justice?" he grumbled. I smirked at that and watched as he opened the door. There stood Rebekah. She looked Damon up and down before walking past him and into the house.

"Where's Stefan?" she demanded with shopping bags in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon demanded back.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." Rebekah said to Stefan. I raised an eyebrow at that, I then moved towards Damon.

"Are any of us supposed to care?" I asked him. Damon smirked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan said what we were all thinking. I smirked at that, maybe this Stefan wasn't too bad... Wait, nope still don't like him.

"You're Klaus' sister?" Damon questioned. I looked at him, how did he not put that together?

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." she said to Damon then she turned back to Stefan. "Which one's my room?"

"You're not staying here." Stefan laughed. I smirked at this, now was the time to create mischief for Stefan.

"Oh come on Stefan." I started handing Damon my drink. "The poor girl needs a place to stay. Can't let her roam the streets now can we?" I smirked as I stood beside Rebekah.

"We could." he smirked back. Rebekah turned towards Damon but he was silent.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." she said before walking towards the stairs.

"So I guess she's staying here." Stefan commented. Damon nodded before walking away.

"Thanks for the drink Damon!" I yelled before walking towards the door.

"See you later, Aria." Stefan said.

"Screw off." I said in a sing-song tone.

The end of Elena's school day couldn't have come any sooner, I was bored out of my mind and Elena was the only person who could cure my boredom. I mean I would have hung out with Damon all day but what fun was he? Wouldn't even let me have a drink this morning. Dick. I walked towards the football field, I saw the football team praticing as well as the cheerleaders. I spotted Elena on the track field, along with Stefan. Narrowing my eyes, I walked towards then and saw a guy dump into Elena. He apologized but Stefan shoved him to the ground. Elena glared at him, they exchanged a few words before Elena stormed off. I was now behind Stefan.

"What?" he yelled throwing his hands up. He started to follow her.

"Stay where you are, Salvatore." I hissed. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Ah, Gilbert number 2. What can I do for you?"

"You can stay the hell away from my sister." I glared. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Now why would I do that?" he questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because if you don't, Klaus is going to have to find a new lacky." I said, moving towards him.

"This that a threat?" he laughed. I smirked at him, my eyes turning feline.

"It's a promise. Klaus will have to pick up bit and pieces of you, because I'm going to rip you apart." I said lowly. Stefan lifted his brow at me.

"Is that it?" he questioned.

"Oh no, that's just the beginning. I'm seen how to torture people, Stefan. I've seen things that you can only imagine. You think you've had a tough life? You wouldn't last 10 minutes in my shoes."

"And what is you're life?"

"The life of a mutant. I've had to fight my own kind, I've even killed a few. Violence is in my blood, Stefan. I'm not afraid of you, Damon, Rebekah or Klaus. But I promise you, if you hurt my sister I'll claw your eyes out, rip you limb from limb, set you on fire and bury what's left of you in the back yard of your house." I stated. I then too my leave and went to find Elena.


End file.
